


A Plan to Try and Cheer you up

by Hbtrashandrants2013



Category: Hidden Block (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sgc setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 13:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7055239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hbtrashandrants2013/pseuds/Hbtrashandrants2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian tries to cheer up James after an embarrassing situation the previous day at SGC </p>
<p>This is sorta shippy</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Plan to Try and Cheer you up

**Author's Note:**

> This is no way based on real events,except a hinted thing which is an event from me and a friend's last school year.

2017 SGC  
I look over and the man lying silently on the bed. His fading purple hair is limp and I can see the bright pinky-red tear tracks from here. His dull hazel eyes are half open,he looks so weak and little. I see Luke get up and signal me over to help him remove his sneakers and throw a blanket over him. I look at Luke and then back to Jimmy (who is sitting in the corner, looking out onto the light filled Texas city below out hotel). We know that he's still shocked from today, we know he is upset and can't help it, we can only just leave him to calm down and sleep,but I still want to try and cheer him up.  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Ian,I am heading out to the store, want to join me?" Wallid is putting his shoes on and getting his wallet. James is still curled up on the bed,where he has been for hours in the same foetus position. He is in that stage between being awake and asleep so we've been leaving him to go completely,but after hours, sadly he hasn't. I take Wallid offer. I have an idea. An attempt to try and cheer up James. It's childish,but I like it. 

I hate seeing James in the state he's in. I have watched a bubbly,puppy-like,smiley  young man I met back in 2012,turn into a weak shaking mess,who has suffered hours long,full on panic attacks during the day, starting at our pannel and being as uncomfortable and embarrassed at the situation as he was,he sat through it,hyperventilating and all. He didn't leave the convention floor until me and Luke  forced him to come with us back to the room,and flopped onto the bed the way he is now,plus still having said Panic attack: hyperventilating and heavy crying,the works. Holding on and staying in the situation definitely drained all the energy from him to the point he doesn't have enough to move. I desperately want to try and cheer him up somehow,I hate seeing him like this,it isn't him,it's like someone has taken over the James Caddick I knew and tore him apart and destroy his personality. I don't know why I'm so damn mad at a change in brain chemistry,a  mental health problem. An illness. An  psychological sickness that has ruined my friend. My amazing boy-,I mean friend. 

Me and Wallid walk out into the cool night air. He turns to me:"You're worried about Caddy aren't you? We all are,the state he is in and after the events of today,I think he needs help. Like hope from humans,not just some  medication that does nothing... " I look over to a fuming Wallid muttering swears about Mental Illness and kicking the side walk. He has experience with the US system and I get he thinks that James needs help beyond what the system can provide. I don't bother asking as I am thinking about what I need to get for my plan.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When we get to the store,Wallid heads for the grab bags of chips and the big bottles of soda ready for the game off when we get back in him and Josh's hotel room. I go over and pick up a thing of Pepsi to help him and then go and get my supplies I need for myself and the plan. The things I need for myself is basically for the game off: Party stuff. I'm guessing James isn't going to join in so I don't get any UK based things as a joke. Now to get the one thing I need for the plan. Skittles. 

I get the biggest packet of some. The plan is weird and will only work if I can find something of James',if he brought it. When I get to the paying bit,I notice this dog soft toy thing, which I pick up and buy. It's cute and I'm putting it by James as I know he'll like it. Wallid asks why I have bought tons of skittles,and I just tap my nose and say:you'll see tomorrow or later on. We get our stuff and head out back to the hotel. We stay silent on the way back,mainly because we have to see James in the shaken,worn out state back in the hotel. I can't see him like this again,it's heart wrenching.  
~~~~~~~  
I leave the Game off early,after I loose to Jarad on a game of D&D. I sneak back into the room and go straight to the bathroom, where James was when I left. I get the wash bag [a/n: look. I'm calling this by a UK name,idk if you us peeps call it something different] and empty the contents onto the faucet counter. But, I only find shampoo;shower gel; a razor with a spare blade;tooth brush & tooth paste and a hint:Two boxes of pills,both with some medical name I recognised,but I couldn't tell you anything about. I take the packets with a line of pills missing and turn them over. They're a cylinder, one half is green, the other a dark blue. Antidepressants and I guess what the other box is. Now,where are the rest of them. I put the wash bag contents back into the bag and close the bathroom door. 

I walk into the main part of the room and over to the night stand by James' bed. He has finally passed out. Phew. I can do what I want to do. I look on it: phone,charger,the half empty glass tumbler that Luke filled up with water to try and get him to drink earlier,PS vita and the travel pill box. The travel pill box. I pick it up and sit down at the table in the room. I get the packet of skittles and uncap one of the small compartments of the box. I see the anti panic attack pill I saw in the packet earlier is a small grey circular pill. Those things don't help to prevent a panic attack,do they? I put two to three skittles a compartment with the two pills and shut them again. I return the box to its place on the night stand and sit at the end of the bed where James is curled up,his arm under the pillow,squashing it with his head. I put the soft toy Eevee (I asked Jimmy earlier;its a Pokemon) next to his other arm and stroke his damp hair. I hear the others coming and I move his squashed arm onto the bed and readjust his bedding. 

My plan came from my childhood. When we were young, my parents told us that skittles were happy pills. They could solve anyone who is upset or suffering from what she called the sad cloud (what I now know she means Depression). I just remembered it and thought they won't do anything,but neither does the actual medication.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When I woke up the next day,I notice James is awake with Eevee in his pale arms. You can still the tear tracks from yesterday,bit at least he isn't crying anymore. I greet him morning and he thanks me for the soft toy. You wouldn't think a 23 year old would still want a soft toy,but i guess it a childhood comforter  for him. I smile and notice that the pill box is still filled. He hasn't used them,I can see his reaction to the Skittles. I shuffle over to him and put my arm around his waist. He slowly leans his head onto me and I smile. "You know,you don't have to come down onto the floor today,we can make up a excuse and just let you stay here if don't feel 100%..." He loses eye contact with me. I get the idea that he doesn't want to be in either: the convention or being alone in the room. I notice that he'd pulled the majority of his nails apart. I get his hand and scratch the dried blood off. He's dressed,so I don't know if he has done it on his toes as well. I look over to Luke and Jimmy,who were both still asleep. I go and wake them up;get dressed myself and help James up off the bed. He still looks too exhausted to last the whole day,but we'll have to see how it goes.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
We join the others downstairs in food court. Wallid and Jeff come over to me and ask about the last night and 'Caddy'. I tell them that me and Luke didn't notice anymore things and that Jimmy might of. God,they're stressing out about this more than me. We all join Shane and Jon at the nicknamed: Normal Block table and I put my arm back round James,but this time he doesn't react. Come to think of it,he's been extremely unhappy since we left the room. "Flashbacks from yesterday James? Look,it probably won't happen again",he doesn't look up from the table and I hear him mutter You don't exactly know this do you?  You don't know what me body will do? I don't catch the rest of it as he starts to cry again. I leave him in case I make it worse and go and help Jeff,Cara and Austin get the food. I still hope my plan will work,but with him in this state,I don't think it will be as good. We walk back to the table, with food in hand, I notice James is shaking and crying. He having a panic attack,yet smaller... I watch Shane try and calm him down,but to no avail. I decide I need to put the plan into action. 

I pull the pill box out of his shorts pocket and onto the table. James snatches it off and hides it into the lap. I let him do this and go and get a flask of water to take them with. I sit closer to him and watch him open one of the compartments of the box,and froze. He takes the things he put in there and takes a gulp of water. He then pulls out the skittles and puts them in between his fingers turning them around. I see a smile creep onto his face,it's small but it's definitely one. He puts one of them into his mouth and makes some inaudible high pitch noise of delight. I grin and look over to Wallid,who had realised what the plan was. James looks over to me,then to Jeff and Jimmy. Luke breaks the silence asking us what our plans for today were. James didn't really talk and I guess he doesn't know how to join in. He was too interested in who gave him the skittles.  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
James never came up to me and told me he knew it was me. Shane told me he had told him on the way back to Britain he guessed it was me as I was creeping around the room after the pannel incident,but doesn't understand why skittles. I never told him,I thought it would be cuter just to let him think it was someone else as I don't think he thinks I'm soft or kind in the way this act is. Anyway,just seeing him smile for a couple of hours is better than him being in a psychotic state,breaking every time we were on the floor. I am so happy with this. 

Even the worse day can be changed. Even hope can make things get better. Hiddenblock may be at breaking point and the site in pieces but it doesn't mean we don't help each other from time to time.


End file.
